As flexible display technology develops, there are increasing demands for flexible touch panels. In consideration of optical performance, a touch electrode pattern of the touch panel is generally made of a transparent electrically conductive metallic material such as indium tin oxide (ITO). When the touch electrode pattern is applied to a foldable type flexible touch panel, the touch panel may be bent again and again at fixed positions within the flexible touch panel when using it.